A Fotografia
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Jared encontrou a foto por acidente - Brilho eterno de uma mente sem lembranças au - Jared/Erlich


**A Fotografia**

Jared encontrou a foto por acidente.

Ele ainda estava bem surpreso e grato por Erlich ter permitido que ele dormisse na garagem, ele esperava que após ter certeza que ele não era um espião para Gavin Belson que Erlich fosse passar a ver ele como um amigo em potencial, mas isso não aconteceu. Até hoje ele aleatoriamente as vezes pegava Erlich olhando para ele com desprezo e ódio, havia algo sobre ele que Erlich não suportava, mas apesar desses sentimentos ele tinha permitido que Jared ficasse lá. Jared sabia que gentileza era algo difícil de encontrar, e gentileza para aqueles com quem você não gostava algo incrivelmente raro. Como um pequeno agradecimento ele decidiu organizar as caixas na garagem um dia após o expediente, e lá estava no fundo da terceira caixa.

Era uma foto dele e Erlich e era estranha, primeiro havia o fato dele não ter memória nenhuma da foto em questão sendo tirada. Mas não era apenas isso. Seu cabelo estava mais curto, e seu rosto mais novo. Do jeito que era assim que ele tinha começado a trabalhar na Hooli, mais de cinco anos atrás. E havia o jeito que Erlich estava olhando pra ele na foto, havia tanta afeição naquele olhar e seu rosto estava diferente, ele parecia relaxado e feliz. Naquela noite ele ligou para uma ex empregada da hooli especialista em manipulação de imagens, e marcou um encontro para a manhã seguinte.

.

.

.

"Sim, é real" a mulher disse.

"Você tem certeza ? Porque eu realmente não me lembro de tirar e eu nem-"

"Hum, você ouviu falar dessa companhia chamada Lacuna ? Fica em Nova York, eu acho que eles também tem uma filial em Los Angeles"

"Não, o que essa companhia faz ?"

E aí ela explicou para ele.

.

.

.

Jared estava com receio que Erlich não fosse aparecer no café onde ele tinha marcado a reunião, mas lá ele estava surpreendentemente pontual.

"Olá Erlich, obrigada por vir" Jared disse se sentando no lado oposto da mesa.

"Tanto faz, porque você quer se encontrar aqui e não na casa ? E onde os outros estão, eu achei que Richard ao menos viria com você"

"Eles não estão vindo, é só você e eu dessa vez"

"Porque ?"

"Eu achei a foto na garagem"

"Que foto ?"

Jared tirou a foto em questão de sua pasta e deslizou na direção de Erlich.

Erlich deu uma breve olhada e aí voltou seu olhar para Jared.

"Okay, e daí?"

"Você tem alguma memória dessa foto sendo tirada ?"

"Sim Jared eu me lembro, você me apagou, eu não apaguei você"

"Nós estamos juntos ? Romanticamente ?"

"Sim, por alguns meses. Foi logo após eu vender Aviato, eu nem tinha começado o Incubador ainda"

"Você quer que eu demita da Pied Piper ?"

"Você faria isso se eu quisesse ?"

"Sim, eu não quero causar dor emocional a ninguém, eu já estou me sentindo bem culpado sobre como os últimos anos devem ter sido pra você"

"Olha Jared, ter o seu ex por perto o tempo todo e ver ele se apaixonar por outra pessoa na sua frente não é a experiência mais agradável do mundo mas a companhia precisa de você e o que nós tivemos foi anos atrás"

"Você notou ?"

"O que ? Que você quer pegar o Richard ?"

Jared assentiu com a cabeça.

"Sim eu notei, apenas alguém completamente autocentrado não teria notado, o que para melhor ou para melhor Richard é"

"Certo"

"Tem mais algo que você queira dizer ou eu posso ir embora ?"

"Eu apenas não entendo porque eu apagaria você quando eu mantenho tantas memórias dolorosas intactas"

"Sei lá, eu acho que é porque você vê todas as merdas que aconteceram com você como coisas essenciais pra fazer você quem você é, sem elas você não seria você. Mas quando se trata de mim eu fui só um erro idiota no meio do caminho"

"Eu sinto muito por te apagar, eu espero que você saiba disso"

"Olha, eu te odiei pra caramba quando eu ouvi o que você tinha feito, mas houveram motivos pra você fazer"

"Eu ainda sinto muito"

"Tanto faz, te vejo na casa"

"Até lá"

Após Erlich ir embora, Jared pediu um café e quando ele bebia ele ficou olhando para a foto na mesa.

Lhe ocorreu deixar a foto para trás, era o passado, e estava acabado, e provavelmente seria melhor deixar de lado completamente. Mas ele se encontrou incapaz de fazer isso por algum motivo, e guardando a foto com cuidado de volta em sua pasta antes de pagar sua conta e deixar o Café.


End file.
